He Who Will Establish Peace and Order
by DiLost
Summary: A man declared his message to the world. "I am the one who will establish peace and order." The man faced pain and survived. The man died and was resurrected. He was both Uzumaki Naruto and Rikudou Sennin. Edited to add response to review


**Another oneshot. This was an idea I had. I thought what if Naruto is Rikudou Sennin. And then it turned into this story.**

**Response to kuroeli's review. If I add more then it would be too long for a oneshot. I'll probably make another oneshot about Naruto's journey from his life, victory and time-travel. If not a new story, I'll probably add another chapter to this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>He Who Will Establish Peace and Order<strong>

He was Tobi and he was No One.

He stared in horror at the carnage before him. It has been eighteen years since his failed attempt to release Kyūbi from Uzumaki Kushina. He managed to kill the Hokage however he was attacked by the at-that-time-loyal sannins. He retreated, swearing that Konoha would fall the last, when they shook in fear of his power. Since his retreat that day, he sought additional power to compensate the loss of one of his eye. He took one Rinnegan eye from a man who defied him, claiming his peace is an illusion. Two other shinobi who tried to stop him from taking the eyes died. _The man shouted that he will be struck down by God for his foolishness. He thought it was ironic as he was the one who gave the man those eyes._

After that, he gathered many shinobi deserving S-rank designation and led them under the organization Akatsuki. The Dawn, the Red Moon in a reference to his Moon Eye Plan that will lead the world to the World of Truth. The World of Peace. This would be achieved by returning the Jūbi who were shattered by the Rikudō Sennin into nine bijū and using it to enact his Moon's Eye Plan. To subject the world under Mugen Tsukuyomi.

The Akatsuki raged for years, no village could hope to match their power. _Until now._

The first to fall was Sunagakure no Sato. The Kazekage was weaken from his attempt to seal the power of Ichibi no Shukaku in his son. It was easy to kill him and the baby. Shukaku escaped the seal and raged around Sunagakure. Killing many and razed the village before he decided to capture the beast and sealed it inside inside Gedō Mazō. _The beast shouted that he will pay for sealing him. He laughed._

He decided not to attack another village. Allowing them to live in fear of ending with the same fate as Suna. _He never thought it would lead to this._

Four years later, he destroyed Kirigakure no Sato. It was an easy task. He already manipulated the Mizukage long ago. Kiri shinobi never expected their leader betrayal. He wondered that time whether it was considered their leader betrayal or the whole village's betrayal for not dying when he commanded them. The Sanbi and the Rokubi sealed. On his side, only one important shinobi died. Hoshigaki Kisame one of his strongest died when he tried to betray him. Kisame said that his World of Truth was a lie. He died swearing that one day someone will kill him for what he has done to his village. _He scoffed, no one can defeat his power._

Another four years passed without any attack, by now the other three major shinobi village tighten their defense in fear of his wrath. _It's useless._

Then he struck Iwagakure no Sato. He believed that Iwa has grown weak. It's village leader was but an old man. The Tsuchikage was defeated. Gobi and Yonbi sealed. One of Akatsuki again betrayed him. Deidara. The man only betrayed his village to stole a technique, it seems that he still held some love for the village. _Love? He does not believe such worthless emotion._ The traitor died in his attempt to suicide bomb him.

He decided to wait longer before attacking the two other shinobi village. While the Tsuchikage was an old man, the leader of Kumogakure was still in his prime. Konoha he swore would be destroyed the last. When they realize that they were alone in their despair. _Now he realize that it was a foolish decision._

Some members of Akatsuki voiced their concern that they have strayed from the path of peace. He killed those deluded fools. His plan is the only path of peace. _Or at least that was what he believed._

Four years later, Kumogakure no Sato disappeared from the face of earth. The jinchūriki of both Hachibi and Nibi were stronger than the others. He suppose that was because they increased their training in preparation to face him. However, the combined might of his eyes were proven too strong for them to endure. He showed his might to his followers by destroying the village in one technique. Chibaku Tensei. Heavenly Body Bursting from the Earth. One of the if not the strongest of Rinnegan's eye technique. With Hachibi and Nibi sealed, only minor villages and Konoha were left. _He ignored the Hachibi jinchūriki's last words, that he is but a mortal with empty dream._

By now the minor villages and Konoha understood and feared his power. They banded together in one place. Bringing both the Nanabi and Kyūbi to one place. The village (now named Shinobi) increased it's preparation for his onslaught. _It was useless he said, and now he is paying for that foolishness._

Four years later, he attacked Shinobi. Unlike the other times he attacked. He failed to seal both bijū. Though he found out to his amusement that the son of Kyūbi's jinchūriki were in relationship with the Nanabi jinchūriki. That simply would make his revenge sweeter. The village was obliterated. The surviving shinobis escaped from him while he was distracted by the Hokage at that time, Uchiha Itachi. Itachi as he found out was unlike the other Uchihas. He does not rely on Sharingan, even managing to acquire Mangekyō Sharingan. He never came that close to defeat expect his fight against the fourth Hokage. _Itachi Uchiha stated that he love peace, however, his path of peace differs from him._

The survivors managed to elude him for two years. As he found out later, it was because of a spy in Akatsuki. Orochimaru paid for his betrayal. _The sannin died laughing at him._

Just ten hours ago, he gathered his army and attacked the hiding place of the survivors, a new village named Otogakure, secretly created by Orochimaru years ag_o._

In a short while, they cornered the son of Kyūbi's jinchūriki, his mother and the Nanabi's jinchūriki. He captured the three and brought them to the village he made his base, Amegakure no Sato. He decided as the son of Kyūbi's jinchūriki held the same face as the man who defied him, Namikaze Minato, he would suffer as his mother and fiancee were killed. _That would be his revenge to that man._

That was his last mistake.

After he sealed the Kyūbi and Nanabi, killing the jinchūriki. He was about to release the Jūbi and finishing his plan when he felt the increase of chakra.

He turned to the source and gasped in surprise.

He should knew better. The Uzumaki clan was a strange clan. They held not one special Kekkei Genkai but many. All of them had great regeneration rate, beyond what is humanly possible (An ability Rinnegan posses, the Naraka path). One of them had the ability to see chakra (Another ability Rinnegan posses), one had the ability to heal another when bitten, the Kyūbi's jinchūriki held the ability to use chakra chain (Again, another ability Rinnegan possess, particularly the Outer Path).

He suspected long ago that they had the ability to manifest Rinnegan. He tested this suspicion by manipulating two Konoha ninjas to attack an Uzumaki family in Amegakure. The parents were killed but the boy manifested Rinnegan in his grief. The same boy he took the Rinnegan from.

And now, he could pretend that he did not realize that this boy in front of him was an Uzumaki as he did not possess Uzumaki's traditional red hair.

He could pretend that he realize that the boy was an Uzumaki but forgot it.

But the truth was simple. He knew the boy was an Uzumaki but his desire for revenge made him to disregard that and he made the boy suffer.

And now he was paying for it as the son of Kyūbi's jinchūriki destroyed his army in ease, Rinnegan flaring in his eyes.

If not for his fear, he would have stated that the sight was impressive. The eighteen year old boy moving gracefully to evade his army's attacks.

One shinobi was crushed by the sword that was suddenly manifested on the boy's arm. _Shuradō_

Another shinobi had his soul taken by a touch. _Ningendō_

A kunoichi was bitten by a three headed dog the boy summoned. _Chikushōdō_

Kakuzu, one of his strongest servant attacked the boy with many elemental jutsu. None harmed the boy. _Gakidō_

When Hidan, another servant of his managed to stab the boy with his scythe, the wound healed immediately. _Jigokudō_

When they tried to attack him again the boy blew them through the wall with a wave of his hand. _Tendō_

Some of his army tried to flee but chakra chains appeared around the boy and stabbed them. _Gedō_

After some time, he stood alone, his army destroyed. he faced the boy before him.

He then remembered parts of his past.

* * *

><p><em>"You might have stopped me from unleashing Kyūbi but you will die today," he said to the blond haired blue eyed man.<em>

_"...I might die but the Will of Fire live on."_

* * *

><p><em>"You shall pay for this. God shall judge you one day!" a man with Rinnegan shouted.<em>

_He stabbed him. "You fool, I am God."_

* * *

><p><em>"HOW DARE YOU SEAL ME AGAIN! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! HUMAN!" a one tailed giant raccoon screamed insanely at him. <em>

_He laughed. __"The next time you wake up will be as my servant."_

* * *

><p><em>"You told me you will create a world of truth! You lied!" a blue skinned man jumped at him, his sword raised.<em>

_"I do not lie, you are simply incapable of seeing the truth."_

* * *

><p><em>"I might follow you. I won't say anything about you killing Tsuchikage. But to kill those defenseless people... I do not accept that, un!" a man with long blond hair shouted as he prepare to explode himself.<em>

_"Foolish man. Know your place."_

* * *

><p><em>"You are not a God. You are just a delusional mortal!"<em>

_"...is that so?"_

* * *

><p><em>"I am like you. I sought peace. However, your path of peace differ from mine. You will fall against my student one day. Naruto will defeat you."<em>

_"I will not fall to anyone, not even this Naruto."_

* * *

><p><em>"Kukuku Tobi-kun, how does it feel to be made fool of? I might die now, but Naruto-kun will avenge me."<em>

_"...again with this Naruto? Just die snake."_

* * *

><p>As he fought the boy he realized one fact. <em>He was losing.<em>

Now, he laid, defeated. He met the boy's eyes with the only eye he had left, his Sharingan.

"Tell me one thing boy..."

The boy stared.

"Who are you?" he asked.

_"I am the one who will establish peace and order," _the boy answered.

As Tobi started to see the world blur he thought one thing.

_I was struck down not by a boy... but a God._

* * *

><p>Uchiha Itachi was a member of Uchiha clan and the Godaime Hokage of Konoha.<p>

When he was young, he heard rumors of Akatsuki. A group of shinobi who destroyed Sunagakure._He disliked how they destroyed peace._

He was hailed as a prodigy when he graduated from the academy by the age of seven. _He disliked the word._

He grew up in the life of shinobi, surrounded by death and deceit. _He swore that he will end such lifestyle._

When he was chosen as the Godaime Hokage, Konoha rejoiced. _He felt that he could move closer to peace._

As he observed Konoha, he was disappointed. None of the shinobi showed what he sought. The will. The determination.

He was particularly very disappointed in his brother who grew with the same arrogance as his clan.

When a chūnin exam began after the destruction of Iwagakure, he found what he sought inside Uzumaki Naruto. _He felt that the boy would be the one who create peace._

He chose the boy as his apprentice. _He felt a small satisfaction as he saw the boy's happiness even through the boy's mask of indifference. The happiness of the boy renewed his desire to sought peace._

He heard his brother's defection to Akatsuki. He said nothing. _He felt nothing._

When other villages joined Konoha, he created Shinobi. _He allowed himself to feel satisfaction as his goal of peace drew closer._

When he saw the jinchūriki of Nanabi, he saw danger to his apprentice. _He allowed her to influence the boy as a test._

His path to peace was interrupted when the Akatsuki attacked Shinobi. he ordered his apprentice to take civilians, jinchūriki of Kyūbi and Nanabi away while he fought against the Akatsuki's leader.

As he met the leader. He thought the man was deluding himself. Thinking that peace can be achieved through an illusion. _He felt pity for the man._

They fought and he lost. He felt death nearing.

_"I am like you. I sought peace. However, your path of peace differ from mine. You will fall against my student one day. Naruto will defeat you."_

He stated with full conviction. _He believed in his apprentice._

The man ignored his warning. Uchiha Itachi, for the first time in his shinobi life smiled.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru was a sannin.<p>

He was a member of a team consisted of him, Jiraiya and Tsunade. They were trained under Sarutobi Hiruzen. They fought in wars, finally known as the Three Great Shinobi, the sannin. _Even though they worked together, he felt as if they did not understand him._

When Jiraiya became a spymaster and his sensei grew older and weaker while Tsunade wallowed in self pity, he decided to be the Hokage. _He believed the village needed someone to lead them. Someone who can help Tsunade._

He failed. The Hokage position was taken by Jiraiya's apprentice. _He hated the boy as he took the position without assisting Tsunade._

Then few years after that, the Hokage was killed. He with Jiraiya and Tsunade intercepted the killer. _He crushed the small feeling of satisfaction after he heard the boy's death._

He was often dragged by Jiraiya and the recovered Tsunade to visit the dead Hokage's son. _Orochimaru was taken by the baby's curious eyes. The only eyes outside his team who did not judge him._

He always visited the boy, Naruto. Training him, teaching him, and even playing with him. The boy admitted that he considered him as his best friend. _He never admitted to his teammates that he adored Naruto. That was the first time someone called him a best friend._

When Jiraiya asked him to join the Akatsuki as his spy, he agreed. _Because then he could protect Naruto._

He fought back disgust as he assisted Akatsuki, raising his rank to one of the vice-leader of Akatsuki. _He would tell himself many time that this is for his village, for Naruto._

When the Akatsuki destroyed Konoha, he fought back the urge to kill the leader. _At least he managed to give Naruto safety in Otogakure._

Two years later, he was found out and was about to be killed.

_"Kukuku Tobi-kun, how does it feel to be made fool of? I might die now, but Naruto-kun will avenge me."_

He taunted the leader.

The leader ignored his taunt and moved to kill him.

His last thought was

_'For Naruto. For my best friend.'_

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Kushina was the Kyūbi's jinchūriki and the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato's wife.<p>

The day her son born, she and her husband were attacked by a man. The man killed his husband. He was about to kill her, however the sannins interfered. _She never thought the man would become the greatest threat the world faced._

She raised her son alone. Trying her best to raise him into a kind man like her husband. _She knew she had failed when she asked her son whether he loved the village or not. Her son stared blankly._

She watched over her son when she heard the destruction of Sunagakure, Kirigakure and Iwagakure. She realize that her son was someone who hid his emotions from the world._She felt that she had disappointed Minato._

She watched as he came back home with blank face after passing the academy. _A face he shouldn't wear._

She watched as he was chosen by the Hokage to be his apprentice. Her son smiled. The first smile after a long time. _It was a beautiful sight._

When she heard that Kumogakure was destroyed and the Shinobi was created, she felt worried for her son.

She met Fū the Nanabi jinchūriki when she came to her for training. She introduced the girl to her son. Her son showed another smile. _She felt jealous to the girl's ability to make her son smile._

The day Shinobi was destroyed, she was forced to escape with civilians, the other jinchūriki and her son. _She wondered whether Minato would be angry for her who abandoned the village._

They were finally found and she, her son and his fiancee were taken to Amegakure.

She stared as her son's fiancee were killed and the Nanabi was sealed. _She crushed a feeling of satisfaction within her._

She stared at her son's fearful expression as she was about to be killed by the man. The same man who killed her husband. _She felt a small happiness at the fact that her son cared about her to the extent of showing an expression._

And she knew no more.

* * *

><p>Fū was the jinchūriki of Nanabi.<p>

Since her birth, she was hated by her village. _She hated Nanabi for that._

She was trained as a weapon since she was young. Her trainers made sure that she was the best in everything. _She hated Takigakure for that._

As the number of villages decrease by the Akatsuki attacks, her training grew more intense. _She hated Akatsuki for that._

When the number of major village was decreased into one, her village joined Konoha which was known now as Shinobi.

She met with the jinchūriki of Kyūbi and jinchūriki of Kyūbi's son for training.

Her trainers ordered her to seduce the son of jinchūriki of Kyūbi as he was the Hokage's secret apprentice. _She hated the son of jinchūriki of Kyūbi for that._

When the Shinobi was destroyed, she abandoned the village with other survivors.

Then she, the jinchūriki of Kyūbi and the son of jinchūriki of Kyūbi were captured and brought to the leader of Akatsuki.

When she met the man, she felt hatred. The man exists. _She hated the man for that._

When she was about to be killed, she saw satisfaction in the jinchūriki of Kyūbi's eyes. _She hated jinchūriki of Kyūbi for that._

However she saw the fear in the son of jinchūriki of Kyūbi's eyes. Fear for her, laced with concern. She realized that he must be the only one who cared about her. _And she loved Naruto for that._

Then she saw black.

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Naruto was the son of Uzumaki Kushina, the Kyūbi's jinchūriki.<p>

His mother was his first light. She raised him with care and love. He grew up depended on her for many thing. He was also at a point had a crush on her. Jiraiya, Tsunade and even Orochimaru teased him for that. _To this day, he regretted failing to save her._

His best friend when he grew up was Orochimaru. Tsunade and Jiraiya laughed when he admitted this. Orochimaru seemed to accept him. _Never tried to change him._

He was not the best student in Konoha ninja academy. He was not special in Uzumaki clan standards. He did not receive his mother's chakra chain. He did not gain the ability to see he had was the regeneration. But he had the will to become stronger. _And that was enough._

As he grew up, he heard stories about Akatsuki. The criminal organization who destroyed Sunagakure, Kirigakure and Iwagakure. His godfather, Jiraiya revealed that the leader of Akatsuki was the one who killed his father. _Naruto did not swore vengeance as he was taught that hatred does not lead to peace._

When he passed the academy when he was twelve years old, he did not feel anything but disappointment. The whole Konoha had expectation of him. His father passed the academy by the age of ten. _He sometimes hated himself for being a failure but her mother loved him and that was enough._

When he was stuck in a team with the Hokage's brother and a fangirl with a lazy one eyed sensei he felt as if the world hated him. The sensei trained only the Uchiha and never him. _At that time he felt anger._

After his chūnin exam, he suddenly were taken by the Hokage as an apprentice. _He was surprised by the Hokage's choice, especially since he failed to become a chūnin._

When Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura betrayed the village, Konoha lamented their loss. _He felt nothing._

Four years later, Kumogakure was destroyed. Konoha transformed that day. Other villages' ninjas joined them and Konoha was transformed into Shinobi. In Shinobi, the time Itachi could use to train him shorten and he was forced to sought training from other places. _Usually Orochimaru who always visited him._

He met the second light of his life after Shinobi was created. Fū was a girl from Taki. A jinchūriki. Their first meeting was when she met his mother for training. They became fast friends. In short time he knew her, she became one of his closest friend and later on fiancee. _If there is another regret in his life it was his failure in saving her._

Life in Shinobi was more difficult than in Konoha. He was still a genin and yet he took dangerous mission as the Hokage's apprentice.

He fought against Akatsuki more than once. _And yet he never seen the leader until that day._

Even though he had done many mission, his reputation in Shinobi never grew. _Itachi was always careful to hide his apprentice._

Four years after he met Fū, the day arrived. _The day of Shinobi destruction._

The Akatsuki came and even though he wished to, he did not fight. The Hokage gave him mission to take the civilians, his mother and Fū away from the village. _He felt nothing when he abandoned his village. Not when his lights needed him._

Two years after that, the Akatsuki found them in Otogakure. The village his second sensei created. _He felt anger when a member of Akatsuki mentioned Orochimaru's death._

When he was taken away with his mother and Fū, he tried hard to make a way for them to escape. _He failed._

When he met the leader of Akatsuki, he wondered how did the man hated him to such extent. _At that time he did not understand._

When his mother and Fū were killed and their bijū were sealed, he felt hatred. _And he understood the man's hatred._

Hatred for his father who failed to kill the man in front of him.

Hatred for the man who killed his two lights.

Hatred for the world for creating such man.

Hatred for himself who failed to save his lights.

His vision transformed and he suddenly understood.

He understood why the world transformed into such place. _The chains of hatred ruled it._

He understood why the man became such being. _And he pitied him. The man who is No One. The man who threw away his identity for peace._

And he moved.

He needed a sword and a sword appeared. _Shuradō_

He saw Sasuke and moved his hand toward him, the Uchiha's soul was taken. _Ningendō_

He summoned a three headed dog who crushed Sakura using its mouth. _Chikushōdō_

A man attacked him with many jutsus and he stood absorbing the attacks. _Gakidō_

Another man stabbed him. He felt no pain and his wound disappeared. _Jigokudō_

When they tried to attack him again, he waved his hand and they flew away. _Tendō_

He saw his enemies trying to escape and he created chains of chakra to kill them. He briefly felt his mother with him. _Gedō_

He stared at the man before him. One of his eye was like Itachi. The other was a mirror to his. _A part of him screamed that this man has wronged him by stealing that eye._

They fought. _It was not a difficult fight_

The man lied broken and defeated.

The man asked him a question, "Who are you?" the man asked.

He answered. The man's eye widened. _It was in awe and understanding._

As he felt the man's life force fading, he repeated the words again.

_"I am the one who will establish peace and order."_

* * *

><p>The world recovered. All of the people found themselves suddenly awoken from a deep sleep. They realized that they have died and was resurrected.<p>

For a moment they were confused. Then in their head a name appeared.

Years after that, Uzumaki Naruto was known as the savior of the world. In the age of eighteen, he destroyed the organization Akatsuki and disappeared with no trace. His name revered, his legacy praised.

Everyone lamented his disappearance.

_"Naruto was a good child. He believed in peace and promised to help me find it. Though it appears that he found it instead." Uchiha Itachi_

_"Naruto-kun was the only one who accepted me and considered me a best friend. I died for him. And I would do it again." Orochimaru_

_"Naruto was my son. He was always the most beautiful sight when he smiled. The few times he smiled were among the moments I treasure in my life." Uzumaki Kushina_

_"Naruto was my fiancee. I was supposed to control him... but I fell in love with him instead. He was the only precious one in my whole life." Fū_

* * *

><p>In the past a man stood in front of a great being.<p>

He declared his message to the world.

**_"I am the one who will establish peace and order."_**

* * *

><p><strong>End of the story.<strong>

**If anyone would like to write this in a full story or use this idea, please inform me. I would like to read it...**


End file.
